Yazmyne's Starmie
Yazmyne's Starmie is as / -Type Pokemon and is the fourth Pokemon Yazmyne caught during her travels in the Kanto region as well as her fifth Pokemon overall. History Battles Ablaze Yazmyne captured Starmie as a Staryu in Seashells by the Seashore after the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty, recommended that the trainer and coordinator catch a Water-Type Pokemon before she continued her journey. Along Kanto's Route 5, Yazmyne acquired a fishing rod and fished for several Water-Type Pokemon, mostly getting Magikarp, whom she didn't want to train. Yazmyne eventually fished for Staryu, who defeated Spinarak and Butterfree before fleeing. Excited by how powerful Staryu was, Yazmyne hunted for the Water-Type, who was ready to defeat Yazmyne's Pokemon a second time. This time, Yazmyne had her talented Pidgey battle Staryu, and she maintained an aerial advantaged, which facilitated Staryu's defeat, allowing Yazmyne to capture it. Staryu has its first battle in the Officially Rivals! against Daniel's Shellder in his and Yazmyne's 2-on-2 battle. Staryu was Yazmyne's second choice and it had an advantage with Shellder poisoned by Spinarak but was also disadvantaged because Shelder had an offensive and speed boost with the effects of Shell Smash. Regardless, Staryu matches Shelder in speed, countering Razor Shell with Rapid Spin and Icicle Spear with Bubble Beam. Yazmyne hopes to wade out the battle and Shellder would be knocked out by the effects of poison, but Shellder used a subsequent Shell Smash which gave Shellder the speed to surpass Staryu and the power to overwhelm its attacks, leading to Staryu's defeat. Following the defeat, Yazmyne began training Staryu defensively to endure high powered attacks. In Treading Along the Lavender Path!, Yazmyne had Staryu battle her second Pokemon in her 5-on-5 battle against Megan, Staryu battled Megan's Fletchinder and was iniitally unable to land attacks due to Fletchinder's increased speed with Flame Charge. Yazmyne had Staryu build bubble walls with Bubble Beam and though Fletchinder popped the bubbles with Razor Wind, Staryu was able to time its Water Gun and another Bubble Beam perfectly to defeat the Fire-Type. Staryu then battled Megan's Smoochum and was outclassed by Smoochum's use of Confusion and Sweet Kiss that stunned it. Staryu was then defeated by Psyshock. By Miss Cleo, Leader of the Lavender Gym, Staryu had learned Cosmic Power. After defeating Cleo's Vulpix with a type advantage, Staryu used Cosmic power to reach the defeated needed to face Cleo's Misdreavus during Yazmyne's bout for the Insight Badge. Staryu eventually emerged victorious, earning Yazmyne her third Kanto Badge. Wanting to learn more with double battles, Yazmyne teamed Butterfree and Staryu against Savannah's Leafeon and Nidorina in Desert Flower!. Butterfree and Staryu worked well together with Butterfree's Gust enhancing the speed of Staryu's Rapid Spin and Butterfree could hold his opponents in place while Staryu attacked with Bubble Beam. Despite their good teamwork, Savannah's Pokemon had more power and experience on their side, leaving to Staryu and Butterfree's eventual defeat. Following the battle, Yazmyne took some of Savannah's advice and sought to teach Butterfree Silver Wind. In Stunning Creativity!, Staryu perfected a combination attack of Rapid Spin and Bubblebeam what encouraged Yazmyne to choose it as her battler again in her next Contest. Staryu's next major battle occurred during Yazmyne's bout for the Soul Badge against Leader Janine in Playing Ninja!. Staryu battled first and faced Janine's Golbat whom it managed to defeat after bolstering its defenses with Cosmic Power. During the match, Staryu had been badly poisoned, putting it at a disadvantage against Janine's second choice, her Koffing. Koffing also managed to eliminate Staryu's defensive boosts with Clear Smog, leaving Staryu highly vulnerable, and the Water-Type was defeated by a Sludge. As guaranteed in Stunning Creativity, Staryu performed in the battle rounds of the HopHopHop Town Contest after Ivysaur performed a great appeal in Claiming the Third Place Prize!. Yazmyne made a new rival, Megumi, whose friendly personality did not stop her from going all out against Yazmyne and Staryu in the finals of the contest with her Ninetales. Staryu used its new Bubblebeam - Rapid Spin as an attack and defense, which managed to best Ninetales when the clock ran out. This victory earned Yazmyne her third ribbon. Yazmyne soon after had Staryu battle as her second Pokemon in her gym battle against Erica in Defeat's Glittering and Colorful Spores!, facing Gloom. Yazmyne knew this was a poor choice to make due to Staryu's weakness to Grass-Type Pokemon, but Yazmyne chose Staryu over her disobedient Pidgeotto. Staryu opened the battle with Bubble Beam, which Gloom canceled with Petal Blizzard that continued to strike Staryu for a super-effective hit. Staryu bolstered its defenses with a glistening Cosmic Power and stuck Gloom with Rapid Spin cutting through another wave of petals. Gloom retaliated with Sleep Powder, causing Staryu to fall asleep. Gloom then released a mighty Solar Beam, knocked out Staryu upon contact. A few episodes later in The Eevee Brothers!, Staryu was stolen by the Eevee brothers after Yazmyne, rather rudely denied them wanting to evolve her Staryu, who required a Water Stone for evolution. In the next episode, Yazmyne found the Eevee Brothers and they revealed to have evolved Staryu themselves into Starmie, adding to the fact that they would keep Starmie for themselves. Outraged, Yazmyne defeated the brothers and reclaimed Starmie. When Yazmyne was battling on the S.S. Anne in Battles on the Port Bough II!, she had Starmie face Megan's Zebstrika. Starmie lost the battle but learned Water Pulse during the battle. Following the battle, Yazmyne let Starmiw swim in the ocean to get the exercise Yazmyne could not offer regularly. Starmie was used against Crystal in the new Cinnabar Island Gym on Seafoam Island in Yazmyne's Icy Hot Battle. It faced the the gym leader's Dewgong and won with its Hydro Pump attack, but it lost to Sneasel, whose speed was too much for Starmie to handle. In Yazmyne and Daniel's Third Rematch!, Starmie battled second in Yazmyne's battle against Daniel. It fought Daniel's Slowbro and used it's speed to evade all of Slowbro's attacks and land hard its of its own. Despite Slowbro's Slack Off, Starmie countered an Ice Beam with Rapid Spin, which turned Starmie into a large ice shuriken. Starmie defeated Slowbro, but in a severe type disadvantage, Starmie fell to Daniel's second Pokemon, Nuzleaf. In Do or Die Conest Style!, Starmie performed for Yazmyne on the appeal stage. Starmie filled the stage with bubbles before popping them all for sparkling dew with Rapid Spin. Starmie's appeal advanced Yazmyne to the battle rounds. During the Kanto Grand Festival, Starmie battled alongside Butterfree against Nick's Arcanine and Hitmonchan in Jostling for the Coveted Cup!. All four Pokemon battled miraculously, and Yazmyne maximized the effects of Starmie's Water Pulse and Rapid Spin, using the two attacks with Butterfree's for amazing appeals. Ater a display of Silver Bubbles, Butterfree and Starmie prevailed and placed Yazmyne in the semifinals of the competition. In A Decreasing Confidence Interval! during the Indigo Plateau Conference, Yazmyne had Starmie battle in her first round match against Jamie. Starmie battled as Yazmyne's final Pokemon of the 3-on-3 battle against Jamie's second Pokemon, Metang on the ice battlefield. When Metang's Light Screen proved problematic, Starmie battled tactically to keep hammering strong attacks to take their toll as Metang suffered sufficient damage from battling Onix and Elekid. Starmie succeeded with a close-range Water Pulse that confused Metang, who was finally defeated by a Bubble Beam. Starmie continued to battle Jamie's shiny Braviary, who proved to be fast a brutal striking hard with Aerial Ace and counter Starmie's Bubble Beam with Air Slash before building power with Hone Claws. Starmie battled defensively, building a dome of bubbles to weaken any of Braviary's attacks. The Flying-Type pierced though the bubble with Brave Bird, but Starmie dodged and struck with Water Pulse. Braviary countered by striking Starmie's core with Aerial Ace and following up with Air Slash. Before Starmie could be declared unable to battle, Starmie used recover to rid its body of the damage. Yazmyne had Starmie battle Contest-style, allowing Starmie to ultimately defeat Braviary with Bubble Beam. In Grounded!, Starmie battled as Yazmyne's first Pokemon in the fourth round on a water battlefield. She was not shown battling but she had defeated a Pidgeotto and a Roselia before being felled by a Cloyster. When Yazmyne decided to travel to the Riau region, she considered bringing Starmie, but the Water-Type was not getting enough exercise, so she had Starmie stay at the Petalburg Gym, particularly its pool. Orange Islands Yazmyne recalled Starmie from home in The Wave Stall to compete in the surfing portion of her Mikan Island Gym Battle. Having never surfed on a Pokemon, Yazmyne could not maintain her balance and kept falling off Starmie. She ultimately decided that she needed help. In Unorthodox Trust Exercises, Yazmyne paid for surfing lessons with Starmie, and she learned from a proctor that Starmie was not swimming at its species' best due to Yazmyne's fears of falling off at Starmie's fastest. With trust, combined with heaps of failure, Yazmyne and Starmie's trust on the water improved. They were able to go faster and faster. They trained with obstacles, turning, and delivering attacks. Added elements led to more failures, and they required two more days of practice, but Yazmyne and Starmie ultimately succeeded. Yazmyne has her Mikan Island Gym Battle in Shoot and Swim. During the vetting round, Leader Cissy has Yazmyne battle her brother Senta in a 2-on-2 battle. After Yazmyne's new Corphish was easily defeated by Senta's Poliwrath, Starmie capitalized on her contest and gym training to defeat Poliwrath and Senta's second choice, Lanturn to win Yazmyne the round. Starmie then competed in the racing portion of the challenge, facing Cissy's Blastoise. The race was equally a battle. Yazmyne and Starmie focused on staying the course instead of directly combating Blastoise, who tried to knowck them off. Starmie raced excellently with its trainer to overcome the waters' obstacles and defend against Blastoise. Starmie used its new Hydro Pump to jump over a large ice wall created by Cissy's Blastoise, and they used the move's force to push them over the finish line first, winning them the race and Yazmyne's first Orange League badge. Following their victory, Yazmyne bid farewell to Starmie and returned her home to her father. He revealed that he uses Starmie to help water the large greehouse. Yazmyne wasn't happy to learn that the reason her Starmie learned such a powerful new move was for a house chore. Yazmyne recalled Starmie from home again for her Trovita Island Gym Task. Yazmyne has Starmie battle as her Water-Type and her Psychic-Type, participating in two battles. Starmie had the Water-Test in Trovita's Tower of 18!. It defeated a Sharpedo by outclassing it in an underwater affair. Starmie was properly healed and returned for the Psychic Test in A Trial of Emotional Endurance!. It battled a Malamar who confused it, but Starmie used Cosmic Power to remain calm. Starmie managed to use a Rapid Spin-Bubble Beam combination to one-up Malamar and defeat it with Hydro Pump. Personality and Characteristics When Starmie was first introduce it debuted as a very feisty, creative battler. Upon capture, Starmie lost some of this rigor but did not lose any of its creativity, as it invented its own Rapid Spin-Bubble Beam combinations. In battle, Starmie continues to demonstrate this creativity by the way it used its Water Pulse, sometimes to create a large water veil for defense or as a feint to land a Rapid Spin. It was also use its psychic attribute to pressurize its Water Pulse on trapped opponent even longer before exploding it to ensure confusions. As a Pokemon without facial expressions, Yazmyne found it very difficult to read Starmie initially but over time, she began to understand some of Starmie's quirks as when it was happy or sad. More of Starmie's personality is shown when Yazmyne recalls it for her Mikan Island Gym Challenge. Starmie tends to flicker its red gem brightly when its happy and it darkens when it's disappointed. A proctor indicated that Starmie, as a Psychic-Type, has some empathic abilities and can read Yazmyne's emotions. Starmie was hesitating to swim at its best because Yazmyne was afraid of Starmie's speed and falling off. Yazmyne and Starmie spent two days trusting each other and surfing faster and faster until they were able to reach their goals. Major Battles |-| Kanto = Moves Known Moves Improvised Related Articles Category:Water Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon